Mana's Bond
by Azurknight
Summary: A short story of Mana and Shido bonding as siblings.


Mana's Bond

Mana Takamiya, the biological younger sister of Shido Itsuka, and a former wizard of DEM. These days she's more interested in becoming closer to her beloved older brother and wants to spend time with him, but can't really catch him at a good time due to him going on so many dates with the different girls he knows. Then one day while talking to Kotori at Shido's home, Kotori decides to help Mana out. They have some soda together and talk about the issue with Kotori starting off by saying.

"Look, if you want to go do something with Shido, then just ask him."

Mana responds softly.

"I try, but he's always going dates with those girls all the time."

Kotori then realizes she has been sending Shido on a lot of dates with the different girls lately, and then says confidently.

"Well then, I'll have him make time for you. After all, you're his little sister too."

Mana smiles and asks.

"But is that really okay?"

Kotori waves her hand close to her face as she answers.

"Nah, I drag him around all the time."

Mana nods and says.

"Well thanks, I appreciate it."

A bit later, Shido arrives home from a date with Tohka and is greeted by Mana, who is the only person inside since Kotori is now on the Fraxinus ready to start her plan to help Mana. Shido happily greets Mana.

"Oh, hey Mana, is Kotori here?"

Mana shakes her head and smiles.

"No, but I came here to ask you something big brother."

"Okay, let me here it."

Mana was suggested by Kotori to act a little shy like a little sister but chooses to ignore that suggestion and simply asks.

"Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

Shido happily says.

"Sure of course I would."

Shido doesn't have any dates to go on tomorrow, so being asked at this time is more or less perfect for him. However, aboard the Fraxinus, Kotori is rather annoyed that Mana ignored her advice about the shy act. She doesn't display any frustration and is only a little annoyed. Later at night, Mana meets Kotori aboard the Fraxinus to discuss the plan for tomorrow. But Kotori still has to ask.

"Why did ignore my advice?"

Mana quickly responds in a polite tone.

"I just thought it would be best to be myself. I didn't mean to ignore your help Kotori."

Kotori can't be mad at Mana since she is right about being herself. Kotori then follows by saying.

"Okay, but tomorrow let us help you out."

Mana is unsure about that and responds.

"Is that really necessary?"

Kotori then brings up the times she and the crew have helped Shido on his dates with the girls. Upon hearing this, Mana is willing to accept help from the Ratatoskr but is still a little uncertain and is given a earpiece so they can communicate.

The next day, Mana is walking over to Shido's place and taps on her earpiece to see if it is functioning properly.

"Can you hear me?"

Kotori responds.

"Yeah, and do you remember what we told you yesterday?"

Mana still isn't completely for the idea of being helped by the crew considering she only wants to do something with Shido regardless of what it is, but says.

"Yeah I do, you tell me what to say to Shido at crucial points, right?"

"Bingo!"

Mana continues on her way, meanwhile, Shido is getting on a clean pair of clothes and wonders where Kotori is since she didn't have breakfast and left right away but comes to the conclusion that she's probably doing something Ratatoskr related. He is looking forward to spending time with Mana since he wants to spend time his other little sister.

Mana arrives a little bit later, and the first thing she does is just talk with her big brother and then it leads to Shido asking.

"So what do you want to do today? Don't be shy, we can do anything you want."

Mana thinks for a second until Kotori says aboard the Fraxinus.

"Hold on Mana, we'll help out with this one. Okay everyone let's see those choices!"

The crew decides on three choices, which are.

Big brother, let's go out for a delicious lunch.

The amusement park sounds really fun.

Let's have a splash at the water park!"

Kotori likes these choices since they are places that are all fun. The votes come in, and the winner is.

"Mana go with our first choice."

Mana isn't opposed to lunch out and says.

"Okay, big brother why don't why go out for lunch today?"

Shido responds.

"Sure, we can definitely do that, but where would you like to go?"

Before Ratatoskr can even make choices, Mana quickly says.

"I'd like to go to Danny's; Kotori says they have good food."

Kotori complains a little to Mana.

"Hey, we didn't make a decision yet."

Mana retorts.

"But I really want to go to Danny's."

Kotori gets over it since it really isn't bad that Mana chooses a restaurant that she legitimately wants to go to. Mana and Shido make their way to the diner and when they get there, they immediately order drinks and look at the menu. After a minute Shido asks Mana.

"So, what looks good to you?"

Mana looks at the menu, and then Ratatoskr actually already has choices lined up which are.

I'll go old fashion with a hamburger and fries.

I'm watching my weight, so I'll just have a salad.

The deluxe kid's plate looks yummy.

Before the votes can come in, Mana tells her brother.

"I think I'll order some crispy chicken."

Shido responds with.

"Hey, that sounds good. I think I'll order that too."

Mana temporarily takes off her communicator to avoid being told off by Kotori until after lunch is finished. The next half hour is filled with the two siblings talking about various experiences they've had over the last couple years, but Mana leaves out major DEM details and talks more about the people she has met.

Kotori is more annoyed that Mana is now blatantly ignoring her help on her outing and vents out a little.

"What the crap is her problem!?"

Kotori has an irritated look on her face, and then Reine, who is sitting at her usual place, points out.

"You do know that Mana really doesn't need any help with just spending time with brother, don't you?"

Kotori puts on a little more calm tone and says.

"Yeah, but she can still use some advice because she doesn't know Shido like I do."

The whole crew kind of gets it but decides to stay out since they know that this is something that has to be handled by Kotori, Mana, and Shido. Back at the diner, Mana uses the bathroom and puts her earpiece back in and uses this moment to tell Kotori something while Shido isn't within earshot, especially since he hasn't noticed at all which she thinks is weird.

"Hey Kotori, I'm sorry I ignored you this last hour. I just wanted to do this without someone telling me how to spend lunch with Shido."

Kotori has a more apologetic tone as she replies.

"No, I'm sorry. I must have come off as some kind of control freak. But I really do want to help."

Mana then says in a happier tone.

"Okay, I won't ignore your help anymore Kotori, so what do I do next?"

Mana just goes back to the table since Kotori says that she needs to see what Shido wants to do first or ask if Mana wants to do something else. Shido is just sitting at the table eating fries and drinking his soda waiting for Mana to come back. Shortly after, Mana and Shido finish off their lunches and take a moment to just breathe and wait for the check. Afterwards, Shido then asks Mana.

"Did you enjoy lunch Mana?"

Mana puts on a big smile and nods. Shido then adds.

"So, what do you want to do next?"

Mana waits for Kotori to put together the three choices and votes, but instead Kotori just tells her.

"Say you want to go to the amusement park."

Mana then tells Shido she wants to go the amusement park and Shido replies.

"Sure, I've got plenty of money saved, so it should very doable."

Shido pays for lunch, and then the two exit the diner and make their way to the amusement park. Kotori decides to just make more casual suggestions to Mana since she feels that going through the choices and votes aren't really appropriate for a brother sister outing and that she feels silly for even doing this in the first place. Mana and Shido arrive at the park, and are deciding what to do first, so Mana waits for Kotori to make a choice for her to do. Rather than going through the trouble of making up three choices and doing the votes, Kotori just suggests going on a couple of rides. For the next three hours, Mana and Shido go on various rides like the roller coaster, log rides, the tilt-a-whirl, and a couple others. Kotori actually becomes a little jealous from watching Shido have this much fun without her around, but at the same time is happy for Mana.

After some more time, Mana and Shido stop riding on rides and have a snack. They get lemonade and a couple of hot dogs. Mana then makes a suggestion to Shido.

"Hey big brother, why don't we bring Kotori with us next time? I think it would be fun for all three of us to do something."

Shido responds.

"Sure, I think that would be fun too."

Kotori is listening aboard the Fraxinus and is flattered and very happy that Mana wants to do something with both Shido and her. Shido then sees something in a nearby gift shop and tells Mana he's going to get a refill for his lemonade. He buys something in secret and waits to give it to Mana since its incomplete to give.

After a long and fun day, Mana and Shido leave the park and make their way to Shido's home since Mana wants to sleep at his place tonight and also thank Kotori for helping her. On the way back, Shido stops Mana near the arcade and says to her.

"I have one last thing for us to do today Mana."

Shido brings Mana into the arcade and leads her to a photo booth and tells her.

"I think we should take another photo together."

Shido decides on a normal setting without any effects and takes a normal picture of himself and Mana standing next to each other. Shido then grabs two copies of the photo and produces two picture frames her hid in a bag he got to carry some candy for Kotori from the park, and puts the photos in both frames and gives one to Mana as a memento of the fun day they had together as brother and sister. Mana looks at the photo and smiles. She then begins to cry a little since she's never had this much fun that she can remember and then hugs Shido tightly and says in a very happy.

"I love you so much big brother."

Shido hugs her back and looks forward to spend more time with her in the near future.

 **Authors note- I apologize to people to the people who hoped for a more romantic fic. I do not begrudge people from shipping Shido and Mana; in fact, I believe it's wonderful that people like this coupling since it gives them something to like more about the media. But, I do believe that a romantic story for this couple requires a very silk touch that I believe I do not have.**


End file.
